The invention relates in general to a pocket wall for a cutting tool, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a pocket wall having a compound radius for mounting a cutting insert therein.
It is known that cutting inserts include sidewall(s) that are formed at a clearance angle with respect to the central axis of the cutting insert to provide clearance for the cutting insert when mounted in a toolholder. Unfortunately, the clearance angle of the sidewall(s) varies during the manufacturing of the cutting insert, particularly for round cutting inserts. This inaccuracy of the clearance angle of the sidewall(s) creates a problem when designing a sidewall support surface for the insert-receiving pocket of the toolholder. It has been observed, for example, that the corner of the insert-receiving pocket may contact the cutting insert and deform during cutting operations.